It is a Wonderful life
by chrisb33
Summary: First fanfiction so please be nice! My spin on next weeks a Wonderful life episode. Artie and Rory are the characters the pop up the most, but it's really about Kurt my favorite character. There are a couple warnings inside and I hope you like it.


**So first off obviously I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Second this is my very first fanfiction so be nice! I know its not the best but this had been floating around in my head since Last nights preview. **

**There is a warning of suicide and a tiny bit of violence, and blink at you'll miss it language. I hope you like it! But don't worry everything is happy in the end.**

It was a week after the Glee club had lost at sectionals and Finn had convinced everybody that it was not all about the competition. Artie was sitting at home thinking about his high school experience and the glee club. Before Glee Artie had been a nobody, okay even with Glee Artie was still a nobody but at least he had friends. The McKinley Glee club had a lot of ups and downs over the past few years, and many crazy experiences.

Artie was trying to think of all the good that had come from Glee, but right now it was tough. It was his senior year! He was supposed to be heading to Nationals with his friends. This was supposed to be the best year of his life, but right now it was the worst. Except for the year of his accident, that was a pretty bad year. Artie couldn't help but think maybe if there had never been a glee club he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up so high; therefore he would not be so crushed right now. At least that's what Artie had been thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

Artie awoke with a start! Someone was in his room; he could feel it, "Hello?" He called out into the dark. "Top of the morning to you!" cried the unmistakable voice of Rory. "Rory? Is that you? I thought you were back in Ireland," responded Artie. "Aye, I was but I heard ye was a bit down. What's this about you wishing there was never Glee club? Well, I'm here to show you what would happen if Glee club never was." Rory held out his hand and Artie took it and got out of his bed and the two stepped out of the house and headed towards the high school.

As they walked toward McKinley Rory began to fill Artie in on what would life be like without Glee, "Well, most of the Glee clubbers were okay without Glee. Mind I said okay, but not good. Rachel was made fun to the extent where she transferred to Vocal Adrenaline and became a soulless robot. She went on to win Nationals with them every year, but she lost her heart and love for music. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stayed Cheerios and they were popular, but never happy. Finn and Puck ruled the school and kept on bully anybody below them. Tina, Mercedes, Mike, and Sam made it through high school just barely, but they were glad on graduation day when they survived high school. Blaine never came to Glee to McKinley, because he never met Kurt. So, he stayed at Dalton with the Warblers. The rest I suppose were okay, but nobody was ever truly happy and satisfied with their high school experience."

After Rory stopped talking the two walked in contemplative silence for a few minutes when Artie finally came up a realization, "What about Kurt? You didn't mention what happened to him. Did he transfer to Vocal Adrenaline like Rachel?" Rory looked at Artie with sad eyes, "That's what I'm about to show you."

As they reached the school they walked into the bustling halls. "This is what your sophomore, Kurt's Junior, year of high school would have looked like without Glee. C'mon lets go find Kurt." They walked the halls for a few minutes and sadly it was unmistakable when they found Kurt. The sound of a body hitting a locker sounded through the halls as they witnessed Kurt being shoved by none other than Finn and Puck. "Gosh, you're such a Fag," spat Puck. "Yeah, you and your girl clothes are gonna make this whole school gay. Why don't you do us a favor and never come back," Finn looked uncomfortable as he said these words but he said them none the less.

Artie flinched at these words and Rory just looked very sad. "You see Artie, Kurt never had any friends; because he didn't join Glee. He and Finn never became brothers. And Kurt's been beaten and verbally assaulted every day," explained Rory. Kurt continued to sit on the floor long past the tardy bell range. If you looked closely you could see his face, hardened by years of abuse, broke for a second but then it was replaced by a look of determination. Kurt picked up his things and headed for the parking lot.

They followed him until they reached and small unfamiliar house, which Kurt pulled into the driveway and entered. "Wait this isn't his house, it isn't even his old house!" exclaimed Artie. "Well, it is his house. You see Burt never met Carole so they never moved into the new house. Also, when Burt had his heart attack no one was there to help Kurt take care of him. They were on their own and Burt took a lot longer to heal. He lost the garage at the hospital bills kept coming up. So they had to downsize. Kurt got a job at another garage and when Burt was well enough he started working there too. They are barely making it by, they don't see each other much anymore and they don't talk. Burt has no idea Kurt is going through Hell at school."

After Rory finished they sat on the curb and watched cars drive by as it began to snow. Artie didn't know how long they had sat out there and he didn't know why they were sitting there. Rory looked at his watch, "Ahh perfect time!" He showed his watch to Artie, it was almost midnight! They had been sitting there for almost 9 hours. Artie looked up and saw that Burt had just pulled into the driveway and was heading toward his door. Mr. Hummel looked awful! He looked exhausted and almost sick. They followed Burt into his house and down the hall to Kurt's room.

Mr. Hummel knocked on the door and there was no response, he opened Kurt's door. Kurt looked almost peaceful as he laid on his bed and Mr. Hummel went to leave when he noticed something clutched in Kurt's hand. He opened hand and stepped back shocked. It was an empty bottle of his heart medication that had been full just yesterday. As Mr. Hummel grabbed Kurt's phone and dialed 911, Artie was sobbing. "NO NO NO! KURT WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO YOUR DAD! KURT!" Artie was screaming hysterically at this point. All he could do was stand there and watch Burt Hummel hold his son and break down waiting for the paramedics.

Soon they came and took Kurt to the hospital, with Burt going along and riding in the ambulance. Many hours passed as Artie and Rory waited in silence to find out what had become of their friend. Finally early into the morning the shell of Mr. Hummel walked into his house. Kurt did not come back with him. Burt stumbled into Kurt's room and fell on his only sons bed, only then did he see an envelope with his name on the night stand.'

_Dad,_

_I know you must be pretty sad right now, but I need you to understand. I loved You more than anything else in the world. I'm so so sorry I've left you this way._

_But I couldn't do it anymore. It hurts to much to breathe. People don't except me, no one but you loves me. I know I'm taking the cowards way out, but I just can't do it anymore. Please know that I love you so much. And I know you are hurting as well, but try to be happy. Find somebody to love again, somebody who makes you smile. Again I am so sorry, I love you and I hope one day you understand._

_Love Kurt._

As Artie witnessed this terrible scene before him a remembered words he overheard Burt tell Mr. Shuester in the hall one day at school, "Glee club saved my kids life!"

"You see Artie Glee club means so much more then trophies or glory. It made each and every ones of you who you are today and it even saved a couple lives." When Rory said a couple lives Artie couldn't take any more heartbreak, but he had to know. So Rory took them a year into the future to a grave yard. There only was one solitary figure sitting at a grave site. The figure got up slowly as they walked towards the grave and Artie recognized the person as none other than Cooper Anderson. They arrived at the grave a looked upon the inscription with simple the name Blaine Anderson.

Rory looked at Artie and told him, "Glee club allowed Kurt to hang on long enough to meet Blaine. But Blaine was barely holding on also. When they met, they fixed each other. Without Glee there was no one to fix them. "

With these words Artie woke with a start in his own bedroom. He desperately searched for his phone and when he found it he noticed how late it was, but the time did not stop him. He quickly dialed a number and waited impatiently for the caller to pick up. "Hello," a groggy voice answered. Never in Arties life was he so glad to hear that simple greeting, "Kurt! I just want to say I miss you and I'm glad we both joined Glee club." After that Artie hung up and fell back asleep excited for the next day at Glee, and ready to make the most of his senior year.


End file.
